


pumpkin spice this pussy, baby

by symbiont



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symbiont/pseuds/symbiont
Summary: It’s only as he gets closer that Crypto realises what the sound is - the sighs and gasps… they can only be one thing, something that Crypto is intimately familiar with. His cheeks feel like they’re burning, a conditioned response at this point to those particular sounds and the not-so-distant memories that they conjure.**Or Crypto walks in on something that he wasn't expecting.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mirage/pumpkin
Kudos: 27





	pumpkin spice this pussy, baby

**Author's Note:**

> this is both very cursed and not as cursed as i wanted. i kind of want to make this a series with a cursed coffee shop au because this lyric is too good and perfect for mirage. halloweenie 2 is his s o n g. also i definitely write wraith too much because i called crypto crypto instead of tae joon without even thinking so i apologise if that's very jarring!!

Crypto only starts to get worried as he steps further inside their apartment. It’s quiet inside, eerily so even for the season and Crypto feels his pulse jump beneath his skin, his heart fluttering unsurely. To be fair they’d only been together for a little over 6 months and although they’d already moved in together Crypto can’t exactly claim to know Elliott Witt inside out. If anyone could, that is.

Still, as long as they’d been together Crypto could only remember once that Elliott had been this quiet. Crypto had found him, curled up in the back of the bar with a photograph in his hand and his eyes screwed tight shut, shaking with silent sobs. His mother, Crypto had found out with a twinge of understanding, was very sick and getting sicker by the day. Elliott had felt out of control, bottling up his pain and putting on a smiling face until he couldn’t anymore and it had exploded. Crypto hadn’t known what to do except to slip his arms around Elliott’s shoulders until the sobs had stopped. 

Even thinking of the memory breaks Crypto out in a cold sweat and he rubs his sticky palms on his jeans, dropping his bag in the entryway. When he really concentrates, Crypto can hear something he realises - a faint noise that is so indistinct that Crypto can’t tell what it is or if it’s even Elliott at all. He considers picking up Hack for a moment before shaking himself at the ridiculousness. 

Really? Using a drone to survey your own home? He thinks, although it hadn’t been that long ago that he would have seriously considered it. Before he and Elliott had got together Crypto had been so paranoid, jumping at the slightest sound with Hack whirring next to his head every moment, his heart racing whenever he’d had to charge his drone. Now, though, things are different. Here with Elliott he’s finally started to feel safe and comfortable, as if he’s finally home.

‘A lot of good that’s done me,’ Crypto thinks as he pads down the hallway, silent as a cat, Elliott still nowhere to be seen. 

It’s only as he gets closer that Crypto realises what the sound is - the sighs and gasps… they can only be one thing, something that Crypto is intimately familiar with. His cheeks feel like they’re burning, a conditioned response at this point to those particular sounds, and the not-so-distant memories that they conjure. Elliott has always been noisy, after all, giving Crypto a lot of material to draw from.

Elliott evidently subconsciously aware of Crypto’s presence takes that moment to moan, loud and obscene. The sound alone is enough to send a shiver through him and Crypto feels his cock twitch with interest. In his mind he can see it, Elliott’s face from just a few nights ago - screwed up in pleasure, his mouth hanging open as he’d moved his hips and Crypto had felt himself nudge up against that spot inside of Elliott that made Elliott lose himself to his pleasure completely. 

  
  


‘Elliott, what’s going on?’ He says quiet and emotionless even as his heart races, shouldering through the door. He can feel the warmth draining from his cheeks as he catches sight of Elliott’s bare ass, jiggling as Elliott thrusts into something that Crypto can’t quite see.

Elliott makes a noise like a freight train breaking, leaping at least a foot into the air before he crashes back down onto their bed which makes an ominous creaking sound and shudders for a few moments before finally seeming to decide not to collapse into a heap of metal and dust beneath Elliott’s weight. Crypto watches this display but can’t quite summon the strength to even laugh, still feeling sick to his stomach. Something wasn’t right here.

What the fuck was going on?

‘It’s uh,’ Elliott starts to say before making another train like sound, as if he’s being deflated. ‘Crypto uh, love… lover… dearest heart… you don’t want to go out for like five minutes and pretend this never happened? Right? Right… they never want to do that…’

‘Elliott,’ Crypto says, sounding not half as clipped and cool as he wants to. This whole thing has side-swiped him and now Elliott is acting so strangely, like there really is something to hide. ‘What’s going on?’

‘So you know how people like getting their hair pulled or cum on their face or wearing lingerie and stuff,’ Elliott says. Crypto nods numbly, feeling like he’s on the precipice of a canyon. A canyon containing a lot of knowledge that he could have honestly done without. ‘Well for me it’s… pumpkins. I fucked one once and it’s never been the same. Halloween is a very difficult time for me, I’m sure you can imagine,’ Elliott says entirely too seriously, resting a hand atop the poor pumpkin that had stolen Crypto’s place in their bedsheets. The usurper. Crypto glares at it’s pimple covered, orangey skin. 

‘A pumpkin? Elliott a… a pumpkin?’ Crypto can’t believe he’s saying it, can’t even believe he’s thinking about it. 

‘Also I learned that I’m like… moderately allergic to them after last time,’ Elliott says, chuckling to himself.

‘A pumpkin… no, pumpkins… multiple pumpkins Elliott,’ Crypto mumbles, his mouth feeling numb. His brain refuses to even process the allergy part at this time, letting him know that this was enough already actually thanks. 

‘My dick kind of uh… feels spicy,’ Elliott says nonchalantly, reaching down to itch himself in the aforementioned area.

Crypto, whose dick is currently shriveling back inside of his body at the thought of ever feeling anything that could be described as spicy, can’t say that he shares Elliott’s relaxed attitude ‘Spicy?!’ 


End file.
